Junjou and Sekai kids
by Usami Hana Haruka
Summary: Usami Hana Haruka, Kusama Aoi Hitoshi, Miyagi Jiro Ichiru, Asahina Ai Hikari Takano Yuki Matsuo, Yukina Nao Raiden, Hatori Ryo Takumi and Kirishima Kei Kaori. the children of our eight favorite couples of Junjou Romantica. read as they go through their own lovey dovey problems. Based on the Children from my "Misery" series
1. Romantica's Haruka (1)

Haruka didn't know whether she was supposed to be annoyed with Kaname of not as the sixteen year old looked down at her eleven year old brother as he lay passed out in the middle of the living room floor. Her parents had gone to another signing leaving Haruka alone to look after her brother who had been sick earlier that day.

"Boys" She huffed as she knelt down and ruffled her brother's silky white hair. "Kaname wake up!"

"5 more minutes nee-chan" Kaname muttered

"If you wanna sleep at least sleep on the couch and with a blanket" Haruka huffed at her brother. She really wanted to throw cold water on him but she didn't want her little brother to get sick. Kaname peeked up at his sister revealing one violet eye and Haruka couldn't help but think he looked so much like their father. He sat up rubbing his eyes sleepily before holding his arms up to his sister who helped him up and sat him on the couch

"Happy?" the boy groused

"You'll thank me later" Haruka cooed. "Besides you already owe me. I was supposed to hang out with Matsu, Hito and raiden today, but I stayed home to look after you"

As she spoke her phone buzzed in her back pocket

 **From: Hito-Kun 3**

 **To: Haruka-chan**

 **Message: Hey Haru-chan how is Kaname?**

Haruka grinned at her phone as she quickly typed out a reply looking back over at her sick brother.

 **From: Haruka-Chan**

 **To: Hito-kun 3**

 **Message: He's fine I don't even think he's that sick if he can sleep in the middle of the floor. I really wanted to give him a surprise bath. ;)**

Haruka sent the message and was shocked when her phone rang and smiled when she saw the name on the screen

"Hey, Daddy!" Haruka chirped

 _"Hey princess, how is Kaname doing?"_

"I swear he isn't even sick." Haruka huffed "It's so boring" she added she suddenly yelped when her phone buzzed with a new message "Jesus, Hitoshi" she muttered

" _Is Kusama there?"_ Akihiko growled.

"No! no I was texting him before, he just replied to my text and my phone went off in my ear" Haruka hurriedly explained Akihiko chuckled at his daughter's panic "How is the signing going? Is it done?"

 _"We should be home soon, baby"_ A feminine voice answered.

"Yay!" Haruka cheered "Then I can go join my friends right, right?" Haruka pleaded

" _Yes, baby, just not for to long and you have to wait for us t get home first"_

"Yes, yes love you~" Haruka cooed.

"Is that mummy?" Kaname grumbled asking for the phone only for Haruka to shake her head

"Yes its mum she's coming home now" Kaname just nodded and let him arm fall limp as he went back to sleep. She hung up her phone after saying goodbyes and she was about to open her message from Hitoshi when she got a call from Matsuo

" _Haruka! you totally aren't going to believe this! its about Takao!"_ a voice shrieked.

"Matsu-chan calm down, what's up with Takao? is he okay?"

 _"You shouldn't worry for a jerk like him! I just saw him walk down the street holding hands with none other than that man stealer Fuse Bunko"_

"Matsu-chan that isn't funny! don't joke like that!" Haruka yelled but you could hear the pleading in her voice.

" _Sorry Honey bunch but its true, I have proof and I know holding hands doesn't seem like much but the shot that I got of them was a very ... intimate shot"_

"Oh well... thank you...Matsu I gotta go I'll see you later"

 _"hey wait! Haruka!"_ Haruka just hung up and sat next to where her brother lay who stirred when he heard his sister's sobs. He slid off the couch and sat next to his sister resting his head on her shoulder in silent comfort as his sister curled into a ball and cried her heart out. Kaname said nothing but due to his weak body he was struggling to keep himself awake for his sister.

"Kaname, you should go back to sleep if you're sick" Haruka said through her sobs.

"Not till mummy and daddy are home. Dad said to take care of you when he isn't here" Kaname hissed stubbornly not moving an inch. Haruka nodded and rested her cheek on his head

"Thank you little brother" she sniffled. the boy just nodded and hugged his sister as she just sniffled. It wasn't long until Akihiko and Misaki walked in to see the teary eyed teen and her brother curled together. Upon seeing his parents Kaname let himself fall asleep. Akihiko scowled at the sight of tears in his daughter's eyes and shared a glance with Misaki.

Misaki nodded and walked over to her children and cupped her daughter's cheek pressing a kiss to her forehead and gave her a sweet smile before scooping up her son and carrying him up the stairs to his room, meanwhile Akihiko tiredly sat next to his daughter who leaned into his warmth. "Dad why does this always happen to me?" Haruka sobbed bursting into full on tears.

Akihiko hugged his daughter close as she cried. "Maybe you just aren't looking in the right direction" Akihiko soothed. "It's not your fault those losers don't realize how perfect my little princess is" Akihiko pressed a kiss to her forehead. That's what she loved so much about her parents, they never hesitated to show her how loved she was by them. Her mother never pressed to to talk, but she would always understand that she just needed to be held. Her father was the same and if she did talk to them about it they never failed to cheer her up.

Even if it was only simple displays of affection towards their children. She also knew that she could always count on them be waiting for her with open arms nd a shoulder to cry on no matter how stupid the reason was.

"Maybe I'm destined to die on my own" she hiccuped.

"Don't say that Haruka" Akihiko chided gently "Maybe you just need to look a little closer to home" he added.

"But I don't want to go through this again" Haruka hiccuped looking down at her feet. Akihiko grasped her chin and made her look him in the eyes

"Princess, I know how bad heartbreak is - trust me I've been there once. But sometimes we don't actually realize that things happen for a reason. My heartbreak lead to me being with your mother." Akihiko smiled.

"Yea, but you had mum to pick up the pieces and to be there for you to help you" Haruka argued.

"And who besides me and Misaki have been here to help you through everyone of yours?" Akihiko countered looking pointedly at Haruka's phone beside her with Hitoshi's name on the screen showing she had a message from him. Haruka's eyes widened in realization. "I've seen how much that boy cares for you - he has from a young age, Haruka - thats the only reason why I can trust the boy with looking after you when me or your mother can't... Him, Raiden and Kaname are the only ones I trust around you. so perhaps start looking a little closer to home"

Haruka wrapped her arms around her father's neck and Akihiko gladly returned it. "Thanks daddy" Haruka whispered.

"Just promise me no more tears, your old man can only take so much" Akihiko grinned

"I'll try my best" Haruka smiled

"There's my little princess" Akihiko teased. Haruka quickly got off the floor and scrambled to get her stuff

"I'm going out" Haruka called

"Don't be too long princess i want you back before dark" Akihiko smiled happy to see Haruka back to her normal self. Misaki came out just on time to say her goodbyes.

"Look at you, trying to pair your daughter up with a boy" she teased

"I don't like it but I just want my princess to be happy" Akihiko smiled "Besides she'd go a head and date a loser again if I didn't point out that there was someone better for her. Like i said I can only take so much of my girl's tears" Misaki kissed her husband once she reached him "I won't tolerate anyone that makes my girls cry"


	2. Nostalgia's Matsuo (1)

**Shiranai Atsune : Yoshiyuki is his first name, if you look it up it comes up in the english order... and I forgot about that XD, her name is Matsuo now XD I'll fix it later**

Matsuo hung up her phone as she fell onto the couch. Masamune looked at his rather upset daughter with a curious gaze as he turned from the manuscript in his hand. "What has you in a huff?" Masamune asked as he saw the blank face he knew all to well.

"I think Haruka hates me now" Matsuo huffed. Masamune raised an eyebrow at his daughter "Hey dad, do you think I'm a horrible person because I feel like it"

"And why would you think that?" Masamune asked placing down his manuscript. Matsuo, smiled to herself, her father always gave her attention whenever she or her sister, Suzuna, wanted it and she couldn't help but be happy about it.

"Well, I feel like I'm the reason behind all the heartbreaks she's had because if she didn't find out about those jerks herself then I'm the one that rats them out to her" Matsuo sighed "But I can't just keep quiet about it."

"I'm sure Haruka won't hate you for protecting her just give her some time to calm down from this one and talk to her about it if you are still unsure about it" Masamune suggested. Matsuo started toying with a few strands of her dark brown hair her amber eyes never leaving then silky threads.

"But what if that was the last straw for her? what if she won't talk to me again? What if-"

"What if the sky turns purple" Masamune cut in "Matsu, sweetheart, you guys have been friends since you were born, you should know better than anyone that she wouldn't hate you, she's not even capable of that, just like her mother. And right now you are doing exactly what your mother does and have started over reacting"

"Who over reacts?" A grumpy voice called as Ritsu entered the apartment.

"Welcome home, mum" Matsuo smiled

"Thank you sweetheart" Ritsu smiled in return. Masamune reached for his wife's hand and pulled her down onto his lap "SO why are you overreacting?" Ritsu hummed to her daughter.

"She thinks Haruka hates her for point out that her boyfriends tend to be losers" Masamune explained

"'You _think'_ right? it not know 'you _know'_ so you shouldn't worry too much." Ritsu cooed

"See even your mother agrees" Masamune pointed out. Matsuo sighed uneasily, but she trusted her parents so she just let it slide. Matsuo checked her phone and gasped

"Oh no! I'm gonna be late! I'm off to hang with my friends!" Matsuo cried as she grabbed her things.

"Have fun, remember be home before dark" Ritsu called. Masamune turned to his wife.

"You two are so alike its cute" Masamune grinned, Ritsu just rolled her eyes

"I'm having a shower" Ritsu stated just when Masamune was about to reply Ritsu spoke again "No you can't join me" She added a she walked away knowing he was smirking behind her.

 **Takano Yuki Matsuo**

"I never liked that guy anyways" A boy stated beside Matsuo. His black hair flicking about in the breeze.

"Just don't mention anything about it, Raiden" Matsuo hissed. Raiden just flicked his wrist as if to say 'Yes, yes' Matsuo hugged him tightly "Thank you, Rai-kun!"

"By the way, Kusama said he's gonna be late" Raiden added "So I was thinking maybe..."

"Hey look, it's kyoya" Matsuo cried out "Let's go say 'hi'"

"I see my brother enough as it is, Matsu" Raiden huffed.

"I thought you liked your brother?" Matsuo asked curious.

"Yea but I was thinking-"

"Hey Raiden, Takano-chan" Kyoya called as he walked over to them.

"Hey Kyoya" Matsuo squealed excitedly. Raiden rolled his eyes as he saw stars in Matsuo's.

"Mum said we're going out tonight by the way, I haven't seen my baby brother in ages" Kyoya said ruffling the younger's hair. Raiden just glared at his brother as he walked away

"Wow" Matsuo swooned "He's so cool"

"And taken" Raiden pointed out Making Matsuo stiffen

"I know that" She snapped before storming away with Raiden in tow. Raiden knew she was mad at him.

"Matsu, please don't be mad, I just didn't want you get hung up on someone you can't have" Raiden said coming in front of her walking backwards. "I already have to deal with one heart broken friend, I don't want another" Matsuo stopped walking and sighed. He was right, sure she admired Kyoya, but that was all it was, she didn't like him. SHe actually had a little crush on Raiden after all he's the one that put up with most of her little fits about how disgusting men can be and know that she wasn't talking about all men and get offended. He just nodded and helped her with any scheme she made up to help her friends either get a guy or get over a guy.

But she would never ever admit that... unless he did first.

But in Matsuo's head, Yukina Raiden only saw her as a friend. at least she thinks he does. "Fine, lets do something while we wait for Kusama"


	3. Egoist's Hitoshi (1)

Hitoshi was not surprised to see Haruka standing at his door step that day looking a bit upset. Hitoshi held out his hand and Haruka slipped her hand into his and he guided her into his house. He called out to his mother who was in her study letting her know she was there and took her to his room. "So what to Takao do?" Hitoshi asked. He leaned back on the wall where he sat on his bed. Haruka went to her normal spot between his legs curled up into his chest where he hugged her tightly.

Haruka always liked to go to Hitoshi for comfort, she had done it ever since she could remember. Her mother and Hitoshi's father had both thought it was cute. "Fuse stole him" Haruka sulked. Hitoshi hated Fuse Bunko, she was the reason behind all of her tears when it came to boys. She either bought, blackmailed or tricked all Haruka's boyfriend into dating her and made sure that they would get caught.

And despite the fact that it always gave him a chance to have her for himself he never took it, because it wasn't right. She was always so attached to the boys she dated so it basically tore his angel apart when they cheated on her. Every time she would come running to him and crying about it and he could use that to his advantage and ask her out while her defenses were down. _But then I would be no better than those jerks that hurt her._

"You don't seem to torn up about it this time" Hitoshi pointed it out

"I already talked to daddy about it" Haruka muttered.

"Then why do you need me?" Hitoshi asked curious. when she talked to her parents about it she just tends stick to him until she found someone else to be interested in. She never really needed to be comforted.

"Because it's kind of what I need right now." Haruka smiled up at him. _And cue the waterworks_ Hitoshi though and right on cue she started to cry once more

"You didn't get it all out did you?" Hitoshi asked.

"It's not that... It's just, you've always been thee for me and I never thank you for it, I always take advantage of it. I'm not better than the assholes I date. I totally deserve it" Haruka sobbed taking Hitoshi by surprise.

"Usami Hana Haruka" Hitoshi growled and Haruka looked at him in shock "No one deserves to be treated that way, least of all you. I don't need you to thank me for it because it's worth it in the end to see your beautiful smile ag...ain. Shit" Hitoshi blushed. He tried to cover up the blush with his hand. Haruka sat up on her knees facing him

"Say that again" Haruka asked shocked

"Say what? I didn't say anything" Hitoshi stuttered looking away.

"Don't lie, you said my smile was beautiful" Haruka giggled as she smiled through her tears. The was enough to end him as she gave him such a bright smile.

He let out a sigh. no use hiding it now "Yea, I did, what of it?" Hitoshi sighed cautiously.

"I've never seen you blush before! It's so cute" Hitoshi felt his cheeks heat up again and Haruka squealed in delight "How long have you thought that?"

"I always have..." Hitoshi mumbled. Haruka smiled at her friend and hugged him tightly

"You always know what to say to cheer me up... Thank you Hito-kun. you're always so kind to me" Haruka mumbled into his shoulder.

 **Kusama Aoi Hitoshi**

Haruka and Hitoshi met up with Matsuo and Raiden all smiled. Raiden gave him a questioning look which Hitoshi just shook his head to. "Haru-chan, I'm so glad you're okay"

"what happend to not mentioning it?" Raiden asked and Matsuo hissed back at him

"It's fine, Dad and Hitoshi made me feel better. I'm over it" Haruka smiled and Matsuo let out a sigh of relief. "Geez you two act like an old married couple" Haruka added. Both Raiden and Matsuo jumped and looked away from each other.

Hitoshi leaned over to whisper something in Haruka's ear "Are you seeing this too or has my mind started playing tricks on me?"

"No, no, I see it too" Haruka said wide eyed. Haruka and Hitoshi shared an evil smirk.

"I'll take Raiden, you take Matsuo?" Haruka nodded in agreement

"Hey guys I need to show Matsu something" Haruka stated then dragged Matsu away. Hitoshi turned to Raiden and grinned evilly

"What?... oh... no dude don't start-"

"You like her" Hitoshi stated

"No"

"My friend it wasn't a question. C'mon Yukina tell me I won't tell a soul... unless you tell Haruka about me liking her. Then you're dead meat" Hitoshi shrugged. Hitoshi held out his fist Which Raiden met with his own. "I guess we both like a couple of heart-breakers" Hitoshi grinned making Raiden laugh

"You tell anyone - and I mean anyone - I'll tell Haruka" Raiden agreed

"Tell me what?" Haruka asked popping up out of no where.

"Nothing" Hitoshi said a little too quickly "Where is Matsuo?"

"Ah! she's still admiring the thing I showed her"

"Hey Raiden, question, what if Haruka figured it out too?" Hitoshi asked

"You two are evil. You can't tell her either"

"Don't worry. yours wont be the only secret I'm keeping" Haruka giggled. Hitoshi just watched in awe at his crush, his heart speeding up. Raiden nugged him with a knowing look.


	4. Eroctica's Raiden (1)

Raiden enter his home to see both his parents home, his mother fast asleep, head resting on his father's lap. Kou pressed a finger to his lips signaling to be quiet. "Is she okay?" Raiden whispered a little worried for his mother. Kou nodded as Raiden dropped his stuff by the staircase and wondered into the kitchen.

His father lifted Shouta's head of his lap and came to join him. "What has you in a huff?" Raiden paused looking at his father, his hazel eyes watching him. "come on spit it out" Kou sighed

"I like this girl..."

"And?" Kou encouraged

"And she doesn't like me back... she likes Kyoya" Kou paused for a second

"This girl isn't your brother's girlfriend is it? It's not Kirishima Hiyori right?" Kou asked

"No it's not" Raiden huffed

"Good. so how are you so sure she likes Kyoya then?" Kou asked his son.

"because she acts like the girls do around you only its just around Kyoya. It totally sucks" Raiden huffed "to make things worse if girls aren't confessing to Kusama they're confessing to me and it has lead to so many misunderstandings"

"Have you tried telling her that you like her. It worked for me, your mother used to get upset because and I quote I "Have a pretty face"" Kou said making quotation marks "She actually tried calling us off because she thought I would meet someone that was better for me. I stopped that by making it clear that _I_ loved _her_." Kou said looking at his sleeping wife on the couch.

"I never heard of that before" Raiden blinked at his father.

"Because I didn't want to remember" Kou shuddered Raiden smiled turning away.

"You really love mum don't you" Raiden smiled

"Of course I do other wise you wouldn't be here little man" Kou teased ruffling his son's hair. "Just be patient, Matsuo will come around and if you don't want to wait just take charge and confess yourself" Kou pointed out "I did and it worked out fine. there is a 50-50 chance she'll say she likes you back"

Raiden just stuttered "How would you know it's Matsuo?"

"Well, there are only four girls immune to your charm because you grew up together that I know of and thats Haruka, Matsuo, Hikari and Kaori. Matsuo is the one that's closest to you. See I pay attention" Kou winked and Raiden chuckled

 **Yukina Nao Raiden**

Raiden opened his shoe locker with a yawn as he traded his shoes, he wasn't surprised when a note fell out as he opened it up. He let out a sigh picking it up but he didn't read it. He knew it was the same girl as every other time that just got on his nerves. The girls had figured out a long time ago that if you put a note amoungst his belongings to meet him somewhere he wouldn't go. So they just tended come up to him and just say it. However, Hitoshi was a different story. Just like his father he was too nice and went anyways.

Raiden shoved it in his pocket before changing his shoes. Fuse Bunko annoyed the shit out of him. She was hell bent on making the girls in his friend group go through hell which usually ment stealing their boyfriends, or spreading rumors.

"Rai~den" a voice chirped as a mass landed on his back. He turned to see who it was and smiled

"Hey Haruka, has Matsuo not arrived yet"

"She's dropping off Suzuna at middle school" Haruka replied "Where's Hitoshi?"

"I think he's in the classroom like normal" Raiden shrugged

"It's so great, I'm glad that this year everyone is in the same class as me!" Haruka cheered as she headed to the classroom with Raiden in tow.

"You mean your glad that this year Kusama is in the same class as you" Raiden corrected teasingly.

"Well he's part of everyone right?" Haruka asked innocently. Raiden raised his hand to his forehead with a sigh. _Poor Hitoshi, good luck dude._ "How are things going for you and Matuo? Have you asked her out yet?"

"Fine and no."

"Why not!?" Haruka cried as she froze just in front of the classroom door which Raiden entered already used to Haruka's antics. Haruka followed him in and spotted Hitoshi at his desk "Hitoshi~ it's horrible~" Haruka whined a she ran over to her friend who stood to hug her knowing that's what she wanted

"What's wrong Haru-chan?" Hitoshi asked

"Raiden hasn't asked Matsuo out yet" she cried.

"Tell you what Usami" Raiden said walking over to the two. "I'll ask her out when Hitoshi asks out his own crush" This made Haruka perk

"Hitoshi? Do you have a crush on someone?" Haruka asked with bright sparkly eyes "Who?"

"You're kidding right?" Hitoshi asked

"Hitoshi this is no joking matter! How can I help you get the girl if you don't tell me how it is!" Raiden and Hitoshi shared a rather blank look .

"Don't worry about it Haru-chan, when I do ask here out you'll be the first to know" Hitoshi gave a boyish grin and let her take her seat beside him.

Hitoshi smiled as all their friends sat around Haruka. Haruka didn't realize how protected she was, she tended to get harassed a lot by people because of her looks. She was a rather beautiful, that's why she was often dating someone becuase boys went up to her left right and center.

Hitoshi and His friends had agreed that Haruka was way to trusting and easily manipulated by the sleeze-bags in their school and had agreed to make it hard for them to do so. Raiden sat in behind her, Hitoshi to her left, Matsuo to her right, Miyagi Ichiru in front her with Kirishima Kaori and Hatori Takumi sitting on either side of Ichiru, Asahina Hikari sat beside Raiden to his right leaving Haruka completely protected save for the seat beside Raiden to his left where Fuse now sat.

Fuse knew not to try anything though with Hitoshi and Raiden there looking out for her.

Raiden looked to Fuse beside him and caught her attention and held up the note. Fuse's eyes brighten and Raiden shook his head and gave her the note. Confused she read it

 **After school**

 **same meeting place as usual**

 **~Bunko 3**

 **Not going**

 **never will**

 **stop asking I don't like you**

Bunko's eyes widened in shock then turned to rage and turned to say something only to see that he had turned to talk to Matsuo who was standing at his desk. "Raiden you busy after school?"

"No" Raiden stated rather bluntly

"Wanna go to Karaoke with me Kusama and Haruka? We're thinking if asking everyone else as well... when they get here"

"Yea sure" Raiden shrugged. He noticed Hitoshi turning towards him giving him a thumbs up and Raiden scowled. following his line of sight Matsuo saw Hitoshi quickly turn away


	5. Egoist's Hitoshi (2)

Hitoshi felt a little guilty as he walked down the street with Haruka clinging to his arm. This wasn't that unusual for everyone, when Haruka went through a break up she tended to cling to Hitoshi for comfort it got to the point where they would have found it odd if she didn't. But Hitoshi felt guilty because he enjoyed the 'Recovery Period'.

Haruka was currently pestering Kaori to sing with her as she walked beside them holding hands "C'mon Kaori-chan!"

"I'm not going first" Kaori giggled, Kaori turned her blue eyes to the blonde haired boy in front of her "I'll go After Miyagi-kun does" she chirped. Ichiru turned to them his dark blue eyes landing on hers

"Then I guess you'll be missing out, Kaori" Ichiru replied

"What! No way! You guys are no fun" Haruka protested.

"I'll sing with you Haru-chan" Hitoshi smiled. Haruka turned to say something but the=en stopped and let go of his arm and both of them stopped walking "What's wrong Haru-chan?"

"Nothing I just thought - since you have a crush on someone - that me clinging to you like would lead to her misunderstanding that we're dating" Haruka answered before walking off to continue following their friends. A little shocked Hitoshi ran to catch up and once they reached the group Hitoshi grabbed her hand

"She won't otherwise she wouldn't be a crush she'd already be my girlfriend. So you can cling as much as you want" All the boys in the group grinned at each other except Hitoshi

Haruka looked up at Hitoshi "That makes no sense Hitoshi" Hitoshi's eye twitched slightly and all the other boys groaned "What!?" Haruka cried "I'm not that stupid"

"Just don't worry about it, Haru-chan" Hitoshi stated shaking his head.

 **Kusama Aoi Hitoshi**

Hitoshi sat in the room with His friends Kaori had managed to get Ichiru to sing with her and Haruka was almost dozing off beside him. "Haru-chan? Do you want to go home?" Matsuo asked from her other side. Haruka jerked awake and shook her head.

"C'mon Haru-chan, I want to go home now anyways so I'll walk you home" Hitoshi stated standing up pulling her with him. "Besides I don't think you'll want me to carry you home princess style" He smirked. Haruka was Immediately out the door waving goodbye to all of her friends, Hitoshi laughing behind her.

They walked down the brightly lit street, Haruka sleepily hanging onto him "Did you enjoy yourself?" Haruka yawned.

"Yea it was nice to hang out with everyone" Hitoshi nodded. Haruka spotted a fast food store

"I'm hungry do you want anything from there?" Hitoshi shook his head. "Okay I'll be back" Hitoshi nodded and waited for here outside the store when two girls approached him batting their eyelashes

"Hey cutie" One of them purred "Looking for a little fun?"

"No thanks, I'm not up for that" Hitoshi shrugged. One of the girls pouted

"can I grab your number?" the girl asked persistantly. Hitoshi was getting annoyed as the girl constantly tried showing off their cleavage to him Hitoshi just looked away.

"Sorry, I don't know my number and I don't want yours" Hitoshi stated pointedly.

"Suit yourself" one of the girls scoffed as they walked away.

"They were pretty" Haruka stated making Hitoshi jump

"Haruka! they were just- well" Hitoshi tried to explain as they started walking to her house

"It's fine Hito-kun" she cheered "The same happened to me inside it was funny is asked him if he had a pen he was like 'Sure do babe' and I was all like 'then you might wanna get back to it before the farmer fines out you're gone little piggy' he was not happy after that" Haruka laughed hysterically. Hitoshi laughed too

"But you're alright though?" Hitoshi asked

"Yea I'm fine" Haruka smiled

"Good Usami-san would kill me if something happened to you" Hitoshi chuckled

"Daddy wouldn't do that" Haruka giggled and started munching on her food. Once they reached her apartment complex they went into the elevator and it wasn't long till they reached Haruka's apartment. She walked right in dragging Hitoshi with him "I'm home, Hitoshi's with me" they entered the living room to see Akihiko sitting on his laptop while her mother was cleaning the dishes

"Welcome home, baby" Misaki greeted. "Hello Kusama-kun"

"Hey Usami-san" Hitoshi greeted awkwardly.

"Thanks for walking Haruka home. Would you like a ride to yours?" Akihiko offered.

"I can walk home it's not that far" Hitoshi declined politely

"But want if something happens?" Haruka asked shocked.

"I'll text you when I get home to say that I'm safe, Promise" Hitoshi grinned ruffling her hair "Thanks for the offer and the concern" Hitoshi smiled before leaving the apartment.

"Don't you two get along well?" Misaki teased.

"His Japanese is strange today" Haruka commented.

"How so?" Akihiko asked

"He said earlier today when I said that the girl he likes might misunderstand and think we're dating he had said 'She won't otherwise she wouldn't be a crush she'd already be my girlfriend.' Strange right?" Haruka asked before marching off to her room. both her parents watching with wide eyes.

"I never thought that my little girl would be so dense" Akihiko stated

"I say it comes from you" Misaki stated returning to the dishes

"Excuse me, but, Takahiro?"

"But, your _mother?_ One of the very people that made you" Akihiko rolled his eyes

"Okay fine it's both of us, happy?" Misaki walked over so she was standing behind him and kissed his cheek

"Very" and then pressed her soaking wet, bubble covered hands to his cheeks wiping off some of the bubbles before runing away only for Akihiko to chse her


	6. Trifecta's Kaori (1)

Kaori giggled rolling around on her bed as she was in a group call with her female friends. "So Haru-chan has already found her next target" Kaori giggled to her friend

" _No I just..."_

 _"You like Kusama, right Haru-chan? I say go for it!"_ Hikari giggled to her friend

 _"Kari-chan! you're so mean! He doesn't even like me that way!"_ Haruka protested

"Are you kidding me?" all the girls shouted at Haruka

 _"What? he has a crush on someone already"_ Haruka whined

 _"Yea, girls, I've seen it! Her name is Usami Haruka from class 1-A, she's really pretty, he flirts with her all the time"_ Hikari giggled

 _"Knock it off~!" Haruka_ whined.

"I say try and seduce him so then he's either forced to admit it or falls for you anyway" Kaori stated matter of factly. "That's what I did with Ichiru and now look at us"

 _"I don't have as much confidence as you Kaori"_

 _"Kaori has cunning, she tricked him, do it my way, I got Takumi but using my honest feelings just like my mum did"_

"'Kay whatever. Guys are different I guess" Kaori giggled

 _"Okay I'll just tell him my feelings. whaaa wish me luck tomorrow"_

"Good Luck Haru-chan!" the girls all shouted Haruka signed off grumbling about how loud they were. "Girls I gotta go too, it's mum birthday"

 _"Wasn't your dad's a couple of days ago"_

"I know its adorable right? Bye girls" Kaori signed off as well putting her phone on the bedside table before rolling off her bed and got changed out of her uniform. She changed into a nice silk blue blouse with a nice pair of white jeans and slipped on her favorite blue flats and left her room. Her father was there to greet her

"You look nice Ri-chan" Zen smiled at his daughter.

"Thanks dad" It wasn't long until her mother emerged as well she was wearing black jeans and a white blouse with a cropped leather jacket over top "Happy Birthday Mum!" Kaori cried happily running over to her mother hugging her tightly

Takafumi's eyes shone warmly at the teen "Thank you, darling" Takafumi pressed a kiss to her daughter's head

"Will Miyagi be joining us?" Zen asked sulkily

"Dad" Kaori whined

"Zen be nice. He's a good boy" Takafumi chided.

"Not good enough for me little girl" He pouted like a child.

"I thought you had finished this faze with Hiyori" Takafumi growled

"My girls deserve the best" Zen argued with a smile

"And don't you think my dad thinks the same" Takafumi pointed out raising an eyebrow at him

"Babe I am the best for you" Zen winked flirtatiously. Takafumi rolled his eyes

"Hypocrite" Takafumi muttered.

Kaori however got detracted by a text

 **From: Ichiru**

 **To: Kaori**

 **Message: Have fun celebrating with you parents tell your mum happy birthday. Meanwhile I'll deal with Takumi and Raiden's horrible singing of 'Bad Girls' By MKTO. They need to work on their English**

 **From Kaori**

 **To: Ichiru**

 **Message" Thanks Ichiru-kun XD. Sorry I can't be there to suffer with you XOXO**

And with that they were out the door. Kaori smiling the entire time.

 **Kirishima Kei Kaori**

The next day Kaori yawned as her, Haruka, Ichiru, Raiden, Matsuo and Hikari were all grouped together around Haruka as she peeked around the corner to see Hitoshi speaking with one of the girls of class B. "I can't, I can't, I can't" Haruka whimpered as she ducked back around the corner

"What? You were so pumped to do it before!" Matsuo cried making Haruka shush her.

"You can do it!" Kaori added

Haruka shook her head and walked of "I can't, I just can't"

All the girls groaned whereas the two boys just looked confused "What can't she do?" Raiden asked

"Confess to Kusama" Matsuo answered and both boys swore then Raiden huffed and walked towards Hitoshi Ichiru in tow

"Oi Kusama" Raiden called. He could hear Matsuo hissing at him behind them. "I think you should go talk to Haruka" Raiden suggested

Raiden heared more hisses from Matsuo "Is something wrong with her?" Hitoshi asked and his friends both shrugged

"She was acting strange, kept muttering and stuff" Ichiru said. Hitoshi's eyes widened and he turned to the girl he had been talking to

"Sorry" Hitoshi said and he was off. Raiden and Ichiru turned and walked back to the group.

"And that's how you do it" The boys said in unison as they bumped fists. All the girls looked at each other. Kaori walked over to her boyfriend and hugged him.

"Let's hope it works" Kaori whispered

"I bet you 20 yen that she will chicken out again" Matsuo bet

"You're on" Hikari challanged

"I bet 20 yen that Hitoshi does it first" Raiden added

"I be 20 neither will confess" Ichiru stated holding his hand out to every one. Everyone nodded and shook hands with each other

"If they end up together we gotta celebrate. I've been waiting forever" Kaori groaned

"You aren't the only one Kaori" Matsuo huffed


	7. Romantica's Haruka (2)

Hitoshi hadn't been able to get to Haruka almost the entire day and Haruka was glad, He had clearly wanted to talk to her and she was worried he had found out. Curiosity was eating at her but she couldn't bring herself to let him catch her.

So many thoughts had run through her head it was dizzying. She zoned in again when she had felt a tap on her shoulder only to see a boy two classes over was standing before her. She looked at him in curiosity, he was rather cute with his shaggy platinum blonde hair and dark brown eyes "Hey Usami-san, I heard you had broken up with Takao?" The boy asked

"I had" Haruka smiled "He was a jerk"

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me after school?" The boy asked with a charming smile. Haruka felt her body lock up. _He would just break your heart too. you would just end up running to Hitoshi for comfort and possibly stop him from getting the girl he likes._ Her brain told her as she studied the boy.

That's when it dawned on her. If Hitoshi rejected her who would she run to for this heartbreak. She knew Raiden and Matsuo would gladly comfort her along with her parents but it just wouldn't be the same. She was about to respond when someone called her name

"Haruka!" Haruka turned to see Hitoshi heading towards her. Once he reached her he gently grabbed her arm. "I've been trying to talk to you all day are you okay? Has something happened?" Hitoshi asked concerned.

"Hey Dude! Don't interfere!" The other boy butted in.

"What did you do?" Hitoshi growled at him.

"All I did was ask her on a date" the boy shrugged

"Bull-"

"Hitoshi, It's true, leave him alone" Haruka cut off.

"If that's true then why do you look so upset?" Hitoshi asked gently. "She won't go on that date with you" Hitoshi growled to the boy "I don't trust a guy like you with her" Hitoshi added before dragging her away to their normal hiding spot. One that not even their friends sat on the concrete and pull her down onto his lap.

"Hitoshi?" Haruka asked

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you like that" Hitoshi apologized

"It's fine" Haruka stuttered pulling away slightly. Hitoshi didn't fail to notice this

"Haru-chan have I done something? You've been avoiding me all day" Haruka shook her head "Then what's why?" Haruka just curled up into a ball.

"I just feel like I'm getting in the way of you getting the girl you like with all my stupid problems so from now on I'm just gonna deal with it myself" Hitoshi let out a sigh of annoyence

"That's what this is about?" Hitoshi asked. Haruka nodded as she lent into his chest once again and he tucked her head under his chin "No matter what you can always come to me. I know you can be dense but I thought you would have picked up on that by now" Haruka pulled away to look at him again.

"What do mean I can be dense!?" Haruka protested with a frown

" _That's_ what you pick up from that sentence" Hitoshi deadpanned. Haruka's fiery eyes still glared up at him. "I know full well if someone flirted with you, you wouldn't notice" Hitoshi said rolling his eyes.

"I would to otherwise I wouldn't get getting boyfriends now would I?" Haruka argued

"You get boyfriends because they out right ask you out." Hitoshi pointed out. Haruka was about to argue that but stopped and huffed.

"Fine no one flirts with me, doesn't make me dense" Hitoshi felt slight irritation for the girl on his lap start to rise.

"I do it all the time" He blurted out before he could stop himself. Suddenly he realized that he had said that out loud he blushed.

"You do?" Haruka asked. Hitoshi looked back and saw her eyes sparkling at him. But he couldn't tell whether it was happiness or Sadness that glittered there.

"Yea..." He answered in a daze then shook his head "But you either put it down as strange Japanese or teasing" Hitoshi added.

"I'm sorry..." Haruka trailed off

"Don't be" Hitoshi sighed.

"You know... I was actually thinking of...well" Haruka blushed bright red and Hitoshi stared in awe at the adorable sight. "But then I thought that if I did and then something bad happened and then I wouldn't have you to care for me when I'm upset anymore and-"

"Hold on this isn't making any sense. What would you do? Why would something bad happen? Why wouldn't be there for you?" Hitoshi asked cutting off her rambling.

"Well I was thinking of confessing but then I thought If something bad were to happen and we broke up I wouldn't be able to got to you anymore and...I ... panicked" Haruka said in a rush as she hid her face from him meanwhile Hitoshi said nothing all but frozen in shock as his heart raced even faster. " I knew it you don't like me that way" Haruka cried as she stood to leave but stopped when Hitoshi's arms didn't move. She turned to ask him to let got when she flet a pair of lips on hers.

First she was shocked but then she immediately melt and put threaded her hands through his hair. One he pulled away two hazel eyes glittered back happily "I don't want to hear that from you. I have loved you ever since we were kids. It was painful watching you go out with all those jerks only for you to be crying almost soon after. You have no idea how happy I am that you like me"

"You have daddy to thank for this you know," Haruka giggled with her arms around his neck

"Usami-sensei!?" Hitoshi cried is shock. Haruka shushed him giggling hysterically.

"Yea, if daddy hadn't told me to "look closer to home" or pointed out that you had always been there for me when I was upset then I don't think I would have ever realized how I felt" Haruka smile shyly. "So does this mean you'll go out with me?"

"Isn't that my line?" Hitoshi teased

"It's the 21st centry Hitoshi!" Haruka protested pouting cutely

"I'm kidding. I would love to be your boyfriend" Hitoshi murmured huskily. However the moment was ruin by Hitoshi's phone ringing. Hitoshi groaned and answered "What?" He asked putting his phone on speaker.

 _"Where are you? Have you found Haruka? I need to speak with her but she isn't answering her phone!"_ Matsuo demanded down the libe

"I'm not telling you, Yes I have and she's right here"

"I left my phone in the class" Haruka spoke

" _Haru-chan! I just over heard the Principle talking to your dad!"_

"What! but I did nothing wrong~" She whined

" _I know you didn't he was asking you dad to come in to talk to the students. its that cool! you get to spend the day with your dad!"_

"Really? What were you even doing near the principles office?" Haruka asked

" _Thats not the issue"_

"Matsu" Haruka said sternly

" _Okay I got caught putting gum in Fuse's hair sue me_ " Matsuo grumble

"Awesome!" Hitoshi and Haruka cheered

 _"Ah I gotta go bye~"_

 _"_ I think I'll need to avoid your dad for a bit" Hitoshi chuckled "I feel like He'll kill me next time he see's me because I know you'll tell him as soon as you get home" Haruka burst into a fit of giggles.


	8. Romantica's Haruka (3)

"Dad~dy" Haruka cooed sweetly as she slid onto the couch next to him

"What idiot thinks he's good enough for my daughter this time?" Akihiko growled into his coffee mug as he took a sip. Haruka pouted at her father who just ruffled her hear.

"What makes you think thats what this is about? I could be wanting to ask about why you were coming to my school at some point"

"I'll be going tomorrow with your mother and how did you know about that?" Akihiko asked with a raised

"Matsuo had been sent to the principles office for putting gum in fuse's hair-"

"Good. Fuse's a parasite" Akihiko snorted.

"Usagi-san you shouldn't be encouraging that behaviour" Misaki chided as she came down the stairs with Kaname following like a little duck.

"Did nee-chan get another boyfriend?" Kaname asked his mismatched eyes gleaming evilly. Haruka blushed bright red. Misaki came over and hugged her daughter

"My little girl is a little heartbreaker, just like her father" Misaki teased. Akihiko muttered something under his breath and Misaki hit him around the head. Kaname came over and sat on his sister's lap like he had when they were younger

"Who is it? I'll give him a beat down as a warning" Kaname growled. Haruka giggled at her brother and hugged him tightly

"That's my boy" Akihiko praised and Misaki rolled her eyes.

"Thanks little brother but you don't need to." Haruka smiled.

"So you didn't get a new boyfriend?" Kaname asked tilting his head

"No... that's not it" Haruka blushed. Misaki sat down with her family and curled up to Akihiko's side in a way that Haruka thought was cute as her father hugged her to him. Growing up with this and seeing how happy her parents were and how lovey dovey they were even after being married for almost sixteen years and having been together four years prior to that Haruka couldn't help but want it for herself when she was married. Her father never failed to show affection for his wife or children and although her mother was shy she was able to show it as well albet in a slightly different mannor. It was cute

"Then who is it, Haru-chan?" Misaki asked curiously.

"Kusama Hitoshi" Haruka mumbled into her brother's shoulder as she continued to hug the boy

"Oh, Onii-sama is fine, he doesn't need the warning" Kaname smiled hopping off his sister's knee to curl up with his mother.

"I'll be having a chat with him next time I see him" Akihiko stated

"Daddy!" Haruka cried

"Relax, princess" Akihiko laughed. "Wait and see this time Haruka, I'm sure this time it won't end up the same way. And as much as I don't want to hand over my princess to anyone, at least it'll be to someone I trust will look after you" Haruka hugged her father tightly.

"Thank you daddy" Haruka mumbled

"Just remember when you decide to leave your old man that we are still here no matter what okay?" Akihiko pouted playfully and he smiled when his daughter giggled. Haruka held out her pinky like she would if she was still a kid and Akihiko linked his own with hers

"Promise" Haruka smiled

 **Usami Hana Haruka**

Haruka stepped out of the bright red sports car and felt everyone gawking at her. She grinned shyly as her parents stepped out behind her along with Kaname. Kaname had wanted to spend the day with them so Misaki let him tag along since his grades were doing well. Misaki looked around and she heard the whispers from her school mates

"No wonder she's so pretty just look at her parents"

"Wow I didn't know her dad was _the_ Usami Akihiko"

"Do you think I could get an autograph from Usami-sensei?"

The whispers although none of the ones she heard were bad, she couldn't hear all of them, so she stuck close to her father until she spotted her friends at the enterance. She quickly ran over to them and greeted them warmly. Matsuo and Raiden both looked a little annoyed themselves.

"What's up with you two?" Haruka asked. Haruka turned to see Hikari was also a little annoyed herself.

"Turns out that today they have asked a whole bunch of authors to come in, Both novlists and mangakas" Hitoshi said "Their parents are here as well"

"Oh right, I forgot Raiden's dad is a shoujo manga writer. Makes sense though"

"Yea and since mum is his editor she's here too" Raiden groaned

"I don't see what's wrong with that" Haruka hummed "At least your parents aren't flashy" Haruka added.

"Well mine don't come in till next week and thats for the 3rd years who are going to university. Mum is coming with Ichiru's dad to represent Mitsuhashi's literaature department and dad is coming to represent his medical school since he's the only one available that came from that american school"

"And yet you aren't that good at english, Kusama"

"Actually my english is stronger than my Japanese" Hitoshi laughed awkwardly

"Same!" Haruka cried

"Yea we know. When you fall asleep in class your always talking in english" Matsuo chuckled and Haruka squeaked out a 'no way'

"Haruka" Akihiko called as he exited the building. Akihiko eyed Hitoshi but just turned to his daughter and not long after Kaname came scrambling out "Watch Kaname for us we won't be too long. The teachers said he can stand with you for the assembly"

"Okay, Come here Kana-kun" Kaname all but crashed into his sister and hugged her possessively as their father left to go back to what he was foing. Everyine laughed as he glared at Hitoshi

"Now now little man it's rude to glare" Raiden chuckled using his father's nickname for him on the youngest Usami.

"What's that all about anyway?" Matsuo asked "You normally like Kusama, don't you Kana-kun?"

"He can't take my sister yet" Kaname muttered stubbornly making Hitoshi burst out laughing

"How come your brother isn't as dense as you and he's _younger and_ Has had no girlfriends himself" Hitoshi teased.

"He is dense... I think... he just knows that's all" Haruka argued.

"From an outside point of view and having watched you date guy after guy it's basically a slap in the face, Nee-chan" Kaname stated surprising his sister.

"Wait, wait, wait, Hold up" Matsuo demanded making everyone look at her "Knows... what?" Matsuo asked skeptically

"Um-"

"Nee-chan and Hitoshi-onii-sama are boyfriend and girlfriend now" Kaname blurted out without thinking.

"What? girl I will accept that you like to keep secrets. but a secret like this? Never keep something so big from us!" Hikari chided.

"Welcome to the dating crowd my friend" Takumi grinned

"Looks like I'm out 20 yen" Ichiru shrugged

"What!? where was I during this bet!" Takumi cried. Ichiru shrugged.

"Who confessed first?" Raiden asked

"Haruka technically" Hitoshi answered confused "I told her that I flirted with her but she's the one that actually admitted how she felt first"

"Thank you!" Hikari sang holding out her hands, Ichiru, Raiden and Matsuo all gave her 20 yen and Hitoshi gaped at his friends.

"You all bet against us?"

"No, only Ichiru and Matsuo did, Ichiru said no one would confess and Matsuo said that Haruka would chicken out. But I had faith in our girl! Raiden only said that you would confess first" Hikari explained

"I can't believe you guys bet on us." Haruka sighed still hugging her now silent brother. _Shit stirrer._

"Oh please like you wouldn't bet on r- any of us" Kaori stated altering her sentence when Raiden sent her a glare.

"Either way about time!" Takumi chuckled fist bumping Hitoshi

"you said it!" everyone else save Hitoshi and Haruka cheered


	9. Romantica's Kaname -Special (1)

**This is not part of the timeline of the story**

 **this is a special chapter for NekoAyane**  
 **Happy Birthday Neko!**

sixteen year old Kaname stood frozen as he stared at his sister in shock "Nee-chan" He stuttered, hiding the boy behind him. Haruka blinked dumbly at her little brother. She looked down at the hand that was hidden behind his back that oddly enough the blonde haired boy was holding. "I didn't know you were coming to visit"

"I came with Hitoshi to share some news... Kaname are you... gay?" Haruka asked. Kaname looked away looking like he expected the worst  
"Please don't hate him Kusama-san" the blonde boy cried out to her.

"Hate him why would I hate him?" Kaname's head shot up confused

"People normally don't like gays" Kaname stated "And I though since...well with how dad always seemed like the guy to hate them and so..." Kaname looked a little scared. Haruka's eyes widened and burst out laughing. Hitoshi came around the corner to see what was going on and spotted the boy's linked hands.

"Isn't that cute" Hitoshi cooed "The little man got a boyfriend"

"Nii-sama" Kaname growled as Hitoshi ruffled his hair "Nee-chan why are you laughing it isn't funny. Mum and dad could actually hate me!"

"Mum couldn't hate anyone even if she tried. Dad wouldn't hate you either" Haruka giggled "After all it would make dad a bit of a hypocrite. Didn't you know that dad is Bi? he actually had his heartbroken by a guy because he guy was straight and he gotten engaged then Mummy to the rescue!" Haruka giggled

"No way!" Kaname asked "I don't believe you!"

"Fine, I'll keep this little secret from mum and dad if you promise not to do naughty things behind closed doors" Haruka winked

"Nee-chan!" Kaname cried but was smiling none the less. Kaname sighed "Thank you"

"You will have to tell them one day. So... what's your name Blondie?" Haruka cooed. Haruka thought the boy was adorable but judging by the man he was raised by she didn't want her brother to go into a jealous fit.

"Ijunn Naoki" The timid boy answered ducking behind Kaname who smiled warmly at him

"Well welcome to the Usami family Ijunn-kun... where have I heard that name before?" Haruka turned away from them and went to the kitchen "Ah well. I made cupcakes before... I kinda got bored... want some?"

"Yes!" Kaname cried.

"Of course you do, you have mum's sweet tooth" Haruka giggled and gave the boys a cupcake each.

"And yet you know how to bake sweet things when you have your father's?" Hitoshi teased

"Just for that you miss out" Haruka smiled sticking her tongue out at him

"what! no~ I like your sweets" Hitoshi pouted. Haruka giggled giving Hitoshi a kiss on the cheek in apology before placing the cupcake in front of him.

"Ew" Kaname deadpanned. Haruka grinned and hugged her brother placing kisses all over his face "Stop!" He giggled "Nee-chan stop it that's gross" he laughed

"Ah my bad" Haruka teased. "Love you baby bro"

"I'm not a baby!" Kaname argued

"Still love you though" Haruka cooed

"Yea, yea love you too" Kaname huffed. It wasn't long until an over tired Akihiko dragged himself into the room with Misaki following behind worriedly. Hitoshi stood just on time to help Misaki bare the weight of her husband as his weight finally collapsed under him.

"Is he okay?" Haruka asked concerned

"He's fine he had to pull an all nighter last night for a manuscript then had a meeting for the movie production of one of his books so he's just tired" Misaki explained. Kaname stood and looped his father's arm around his neck while Hitoshi did the same and the boy's carried them upstairs./p

"However Kaname cast a pleading look to his sister who gave him a cheery thumbs up

"Oh you're Ijunn-sensei's son. How is Yuu-chan doing?"

"Mum is doing fine, Thank you Usami-san" Naoki smiled

"You must be very close to kana-kun if he's brought you home " Misaki chattered away

"Mum is was so cute meeting him. He was so shy it's adorable" Haruka cheered. She spotted Naoki slightly panicking and sent him a reassuring wink.  
"Well thank you for taking care of Kaname for me" Misaki smiled warmly. The boy relaxed and nodded. "It's good to have you home Haruka, Have you settled into married life yet?"

"Haruka shook her head "I'm still not used to being called Kusama"

"Changing names can be strange" Misaki nodded.

"I Have some news but it may have to wait for a bit till daddy is awake" Haruka stated turning her gaze to the stairs where Hitoshi was emerging from her parent's room.

"Well why don't you two stay for a night and tell us in the morning?" Haruka looked to Hitoshi who was leaning on the railing from the loft and he nodded./p  
"Sounds like fun"

 **Usami Natsu Kaname**

Kaname woke to the sound of his phone buzzing. He grinned to himself when he read the name on the screen and answered Immediately "Sup boo, can't sleep?"

"My parents found out that I'm gay and kicked me out" /emSniffled filtered through the phone

"What!?" Kaname yelled not caring that his sister and brother-in-law were right next door and his parents just on the opposite side. "Just come over I'll see what I can do for you. Everything will be okay Naoki, I promise" Once he hung up though phone a knock sounded on the door to his room

"Come in" Misaki poked her head in the door to see her son sitting on the bed upset

"Baby what's wrong?" Misaki asked as she sat on his bed rubbing his back

"Naoki just called saying he just got kicked out of his home for a stupid reason" Kaname growled "I hope you don't mind that i told him to come here?"

"Of course it's fine Kaname, a child should never be left out on their own. Sett up your spare bed, I'll go get some fresh sheets for it"

"Thanks mum you're the best" Kaname smiled. Misaki left and found her daughter hovering in the hallway. They shared a glance and Haruka nodded and entered the room.  
p style="text-align: left;""His parents found out didn't they?" She asked her brother.

"It's so stupid-"

"You'll wake Hitoshi keep it down" Haruka chided

"Nee-chan I don't know what to do" Kaname whimpered. Haruka hugged her brother.

I don't mind taking care of him if Mum and Dad won't" Haruka smiled.

"Thank you nee-chan" Haruka and Kaname finished setting up the bed and Misaki brought in some sheets for the bed and Kaname helped her put them on. Meanwhile Haruka heard the intercom downstairs beep and when to answer it seeing the dark blonde boy sobbing in the camera she let him up and waited for him to come in the door. Once she did she held out her arms and the boy immediately ran to her and cried

"It's okay, Nao-kun, everything will be ok, you're alway welcome to live with me and Hitoshi for a while if you need to" She cooed. Misaki and Kaname entered the entry way and Haruka noticed the heartbroken look in her brother's eyes.

"I can't believe sensei could be so cruel" Misaki muttered. suddenly their landline rang and Kaname felt his world crash knowing exactly who it was.  
but before Haruka or Kaname could answer, their mother had bet them to it and Haruka reached a hand each to the boys who both took them and gripped onto them for dear life  
"Sensei" Misaki paused to listened to the person on the other side "I see... yes he's here..." Kaname could see his mother's anger rise with every word Kyo spoke on the other end. "I see... thank you for that" Misaki in her anger hung up and turned to them "Boys we need a chat" Misaki hissed pointing to the couch.

Kaname sent a glare to his sister as if to say 'See I told you they wouldn't accept it' Kaname and Naoki did as they were told with their heads bowed  
"Mum-"

"It's okay Nee-chan" Kaname butted in and Haruka looked to her brother sadly

"So Naoki is it true that you are gay"

"yes, ma'am" Naoki answered firghtened. Kaname hugged him in comfort.

"Is it true you two boys are in a relationship?" Misaki asked sternly. Kaname couldn't read her she was expressionless as she sat on the opposite couch legs crossed but her green eyes blazed in fury

"Yes mum" Kaname answered clutching Naoki tighter. Kaname felt tears spring to his eyes. he knew his parents wouldn't accept it. Kaname waited for the word for him to pack up and leave just like Naoki had been.

"There will be some rules if you are to stay Naoki" Misaki said firmly. "When Haruka and Hitoshi return to their own home you will take the spare room. Doors remain open. I don't mind if you two decide to cuddle for few nights or whatever that's fine but door stays open. Am I clear boys?" Kaname and Naoki perked up and glanced at each other while Haruka let out a sigh of relief.

What confused them however was why his mother was so mad. "We understand!" the boys cheered. and Misaki's face morphed to a loving grin

"Good. I can't believe such a good boy like you was kicked out just for liking guys. I could understand if it was for doing illegal stuff but that's ridiculous. I am a little upset my boy didn't tell me." Misaki pouted "But judging by Ijunn's reaction I guess I could understand why"

Kaname ran over to his mother and hugged her tightly "Does that mean you accept this?" Kaname asked

"Of course I do! if i can handle your father being Bi then its no different with you being gay"

"Told ya!" Haruka cooed.

"Now off to bed. We have a busy day tomorrow"

 **Usami Akihiko**

Akihiko did his morning routine, hugging his wife from behind as she cooked breakfast. Oddly enough neither of his children were awake. "Where is everyone?"

"They were up a bit late last night due to some excitement that you missed" Misaki answered

""I can't remember getting out of the car to be honest" Akihiko yawned "What happened?"

"I'm not surprised, Hitoshi and kaname had to carry you back to our room Ijunn-sensei kicked Naoki out of home for being gay so he came here" Misaki explained /p

"Where is he now?" Akihiko asked. Misak pointed to the open bedroom door and his eyes widened "So...this is just a random stab in the dark so correct me if I'm wrong but... is Kaname his lover?" Misaki nodded "How cute" Akihiko sighed resting his chin on his wife's head. Kaname traipsed down the stairs tiredly while Akihiko moved to make himself some coffee. "Morning Kaname" Akihiko greeted

"Morning mum and dad" Kaname greeted cautiously. Maybe his mother hadn't told him?

Akihiko grinned at his son and then sat down on the couch with a news paper, Kaname right beside him "So, Kaname, top or bottom?"

"Dad!" Kaname cried as Misaki sighed completely used to her husband's antics.

"I say top, Naoki is too shy to top" Haruka stated as she came down the stairs.

"Haruka!" Misaki chided

"C'mon you didn't tell dad off!" Haruka protested

"Because I'm used to it from your father I will not have you speaking like that young lady" Haruka giggled. Haruka entered the kitchen and kissed her mother on the cheek

"Sorry, mama" She cooed.

"So are we going to hear the news you were going to tell us or do we have to wait for Hitoshi too?" Misaki smiled and Akihiko perked.

"News?" he asked "Come to think of it didn't you move out a couple of months ago?" He tease

"Mum let me stay the night because I had news i wanted to tell you both together but emsomeone /emrelapsed into bad habits of making last minute rushed to the dead line and passed out" Haruka smirked victoriously

"My apologizes princess" Akihiko smirked

"Well? Spit it out" Misaki pressed

"Well...You're going to be grandparents a month from now, 'Cept for Kaname, he'll be an uncle" Misaki let out a happy squeal

"Oh baby we're so happy for you!" Misaki cheered. Akihiko at the point decided he didn't have enough coffee and sulked and muttered silently about how his little girl was growing up too fast making the former Usami giggle 

**Just because we need a little gay on our lives**

 **this was inspired by "1-800 logic" by Khalid as a what if the shunned boy's lover's family was okay with it? sorta thing**

 **there will be more to this story but this wont be as rare**

 **I have never been so annoyed at this website though sorry about the weirdness it was before**

 **Hope you Liked it Neko**


	10. Erotica's Raiden (2)

**I encourage anyone who wants to message me, Take part in some of my competitons or keep up to date with my updates outside of then please go to my Istagram or Facebook page the links are on my profile. One such compotition has been created go have a look :)**

Raiden entered his home only to hear his mother's worried voice filterr through the air. Raiden set his bag by the stairs to see Kyoya with his head in his hands while his mother was trying to get out of her 26 year old son. "What happened to you?" Raiden asked casually earning a glare from his brother but Kyoya remained silent. "Where's dad?"

"He went out to get a few things for dinner" Shouta answered. Kyoya's phone started buzzing from where is was on the table. Kyoya didn't even look at it andannoyed with his half brother's attitude he answered it

"Hey, Hiyori, Kyoya's in a weird mood right now so can't speak-" Raiden listened as Hiyori spoke in a rush. "-Hold on, what mke you think- What make you think he'll listen to me?" This peaked Shouta's interest "You have some perverted friends then. by would would you - 15th of November you should know that - the 10th...oh" Raiden chuckled. "Don't huff at me!" Raide finally hung up and threw the phone to his brother's lap "Are you actually going to talk to any one or are you just gonna be a shit head.

"Raiden" Shouta scalded "Language"

"Do you even know what Hiyori did!?" shouted Kyoya leaping to his feet

"Did you even try to hear her out!?" Raiden shouted back. Shouta sighed as she watched her boys argue. It wasn't the fist time these two had gotten into a shouting match. Raiden untill his 9th birthday had always believed that Kyoya hated him because they had different father's so Raiden yelled and hissed at him a lot. It didn't change afterward when they became friends ith each other, the only difference is is Raiden and Kyoya only do it when the other has done something stupid. So Shouta just watched knowing she couldn't do anything.

"Why the hell are you taking her side!? _I'm_ your brother"

"It's Hiyori for crying out loud what makes you think she could do something like cheat on you!?"

"Wait a second." Shouta butted in and both boys turned to there mother. "You think Hiyori cheated on you? Do you have proof?"

"She's been sneaking out a lot lately" Kyoya growled

"And I imagine she would be around this time of the year" Shouta hissed confusing Kyoya "Next?"

"I saw her walking around with this guy-"

"I see Kou walking around with girls all the time doesn't mean he's cheating and you know that for fact" Shouta argued

"They went into the love hotel district!" Kyoya growled.

"There's a movie theatre there" A new voice answered. Kyoya looked to see Kou entering the living room area "What's this all about?"

"Kyoya thinks Hiyori was cheating on him" Raiden asked. Kou turned to Kyoya

"And you assumed because they went into the hotel district that she was cheating" Kou asked. Kyoya nodded "De ja vu" Kou muttered making Shouta giggle. "There is a movie theatre there, she could be going to see a movie with a friend you never know, besides it could also be a short cut to other places. She could be shopping for your birthday preasent and needed a guy's oppinion" Kou shrugged

"I forgot it's my birthday soon" Kyouya huffed and grabbed his thinks "I should probably go talk to Hiyo, she'll be mad at me I just know it"

"By the sounds of things she just wanted you to understand" Raiden said "Although I'd get a helmet just in case." He teased. Kyoya put his brother in a head lock ruffling his brother's hair while Raiden struggled.

Afer Kyoya left Raiden turned to his parents. His father dropped a kiss on his mother's head and Raiden huffed "Relationships are confusing"

 **Raiden Nao Yukina**

Raiden turned up the next day at school along side Matsuo after picking her up like he normally did when an arguement caught his ear. he turned to see two strange people arguing with each other. A lover's quarral "It doesn't even fee like you love me at all. you give her so much more attention yet I am your girlfriend but you wont even give me the time of day!"

"That's just ridiculous, you should know me better than anyone" the boy yelled back

Raiden turned away to look down at Matsuo who was loking up at him "What?" he asked

"Nothing, I was just thinking about what those two are arguing about" Matsuo pondered

"It's stupid, they shouldn't be in a relatioship when they are so immature" Raiden snapped before walking off. Not noticing Matsuo's upset expression when hedid


	11. Nostalgia's Matsuo (2)

Matsuo watched as her friends laughed and joked about as she ate her lunch, Raiden sat beside her watching in amusement. Matsuo was still thinking about that morning when the couple had that argument at the front gate. _Does this mean that if I were to confess he would turn me down? He's always saying I act like a child does that mean I'm too immature for him?_ "Matsu?" Raiden called when he noticed the vacant expression on her face. Matsuo shook herself out of it and turned to look at Raiden "You okay?"

"Yea I'm fine, why do you ask?" Matsuo hoping Raiden wouldn't see through her lie

"You've been sitting all too silently for you looking like you'd rather be elsewhere" A grin spread across the boy's face "Could it be a boy?" Raiden asked teasingly. Matsuo tensed and Raiden's smile dropped "No way, tell me about him"

"You got it wrong!" Matsuo protested meanwhile everyone else had caught on to the conversation and decided to leave them be.

"C'mon Matsu. Who is it? I don't want you ending up being the new Haruka"

"I resent that!" Haruka cried with a huff and Raiden snickered. Matsuo stood but Raiden grabbed her hand and dragged her off himself before she could run away. He had dragged her to an abandoned corridor and pinned her against the wall

"Matsu clearly there is something wrong. Did this guy do something to you?" Raiden asked his tone serious and firm. Matsuo shook her head "Would you tell me if he did?" Matsuo nodded and it seemed to ease Raiden enough for him to back off "Then tell me what's wrong, you've been acting strange all day"

"Nothing is wrong, Rai, I was just thinking"

"And that's why you looked ready to bolt" Raiden snapped

"You don't know that" Matsuo huffed

"Are you kidding me? Me, Hitoshi, Haruka and Kaori all grew up together and you're going to tell me I don't know when you're upset" Raiden pointed out. Matsuo nodded stubbornly "I'm trying to help you Matsuo, I could help you fix whatever is upsetting you"

"Well sorry to burst your bubble but there is nothing"

"Fine! Be that way! I'm sorry I asked" And like that Raiden stormed off and Matsuo let her tears fall. There was no way she could tell him. Once she had calmed down she moved to head back to the class room. Once she arrived she ran in Raiden again. He went to open his mouth, to apologise for getting upset but Matsuo just averted her gave and darted into the room much to his dismay. Hitoshi came up behind him

"What happened?" Hitoshi asked

"Matsu was upset and I was just so worried because it seemed bad, but I think I may have pushed to hard" Raiden confessed. Haruka smiled sympathetically at her friend and patted his arm Ï want to apologise but now she won't even look at me… I really messed it up"

 **Matsuo Yuki Takano**

As soon as Matsuo entered her house she went searching for one of her parents only to find her father in the kitchen. "I'm home" Matsuo called and Masamune turned around to greet his daughter only for the girl to come crashing into him surprising him. Matsuo immediately started crying again in her father's arms, Masamune instantly reacted to try and calm her down

"What's wrong Lass?" Masamune asked hugging his daughter tightly

"Me and Raiden got into a fight because I was over thinking something and I refused to tell him what it was and he got mad" Matsuo cried. Masamune tried his best to calm her down as he guided her back into the living room and sat her on the couch. Masamune rested so he was sitting against the arm of the chair spread out along the couch, Matsuo sitting on his lap with her face buried in his chest. Sazuna , hearing her sister's cries, came out to investigate only to see that her father had it under control and dart back to her room. Masamune shook his head at his youngest before focusing on Matsuo again.

"Matsu, c'mon calm down I'm sure it's not that bad" Masamune soothed.

"It is" Matsuo sobbed. Masamune sighed has he held his crying daughter only for Ritsu to walk in seeing the scene.

"Oh Matsu-chan" Ritsu dropped her stuff and came over to sit beside her daughter and Husband.

"Her and Raiden are fighting" Masamune explained.

"Matsu-chan why don't you have a nap or just try and wind down. I'm sure you'll be able to think of a way to fix it once you calm down" Ritsu hummed "Once your head is clear you will feel much better"

Matsuo stood and headed off to her room. Masamune looked at his wife "Were you this bad after our little misunderstanding?"

"Oh I was much worse" Ritsu answered and Masamune's eyes shone with guilt, Ritsu lent down and kissed him lovingly "But that was years ago now so don't worry about it. Matsu will be okay"

"I hope so, she rarely cries like that" Masamune huffed before standing up again and heading to the kitchen once again.

 **Matsuo Yuki Takano**

Matsuo just decided she would avoid Raiden for the time being. She couldn't help it, she had acted so stupid and she was too stubborn for her own good. _Perhaps my feelings will go away and then there would be no problem. We can go back to being friends without me being an awkward mess. Then we can laugh this whole this off._ Matsuo had been hyper aware of everything around her careful not to be caught by surprise. It had worked for a week so far but it was no use. She was so far gone and she couldn't stand it.

She hadn't seen her group of friends in school that entire time. If Raiden was with them she wasn't and little did she know it was taking a toll on the boy. Raiden on the other hand had been trying to talk to the girl even tried to sneak up on the girl only for him to be catch and she would run. Their friend group was becoming frustrated but did nothing to interfere knowing that they would work it out. They always did.

However today would be different. Raiden decided to corner the girl this time around even if it meant chasing her. However at lunch time he didn't have to really chase her. He found her curled up in a ball in her normal spot fast asleep. "There you are"

Matsuo stirred at his voice the jumped sitting up and backing away only for her back to hit a stack of chairs. Matsuo didn't say anything but was pleading with her eyes for him to leave

"I'm not going anywhere till we talk and that means we both speak" Raiden stated firmly before sitting next to her and pulling her into his side. Matsuo kept her mouth shut and didn't try to escape knowing that the reason behind the move was to stop her from running. "And honestly, I don't care if we don't end up going to class"

 _Oh crap_


	12. Romantica's Haruka (4)

Haruka wondered through the halls by herself. Matsuo and Raiden had disappeared and the rest including Hitoshi had gone to their club practices. Haruka got a bit bored of watching her boyfriend with his practice and she had no interest in club activities, So, she went on a hunt to find her friends. Maybe she could help them sort out.

Rounding the corner to a more abandoned hallway she searched for any signs of her friends only to duck back around the corner. Her two friends were curled up together, Matsuo looking terrified while Raiden held her to his side. Haruka let a smile cover her face. Raiden was trying to get them to talk but Matsuo was clearly being stubborn.

Haruka knew they would work it out. Eventually. God, maybe they needed a little help. Haruka debated making her presence known when Matsuo suddenly stood pulling herself free and marched away and Haruka heard Raiden call for her. Matsuo rounded the corner and came face to face with Haruka.

"Haru-chan" Matsuo gasped.

"Are you okay?" Haruka asked worried. Her friend nodded and moved around her before Raiden could catch her. Raiden sighed as he stopped beside Haruka. "Don't give up Raiden, I'm sure she'll come around" Haruka assured

"Really?" Raiden challenged "It's been weeks since I got mad at her. I haven't even had the chance to apologize but she won't even talk to me anymore. And as much as I wanted to keep her there to talk to me, it just hurts her more"

"Don't give up Rai-kun" Haruka soothed "Me, you, Hitoshi and Matsuo, we've all been friends with each other since we were born" Haruka stated "We know everything about each other, we've come this far, why give up now?"

"Because I really screwed it up this time, normally she's willing to talk things out even just a little" Raiden argued just getting more and more upset. Haruka watched sadly as he left and then sprinted for the Kendo club rooms.

Hitoshi had just finished a match as Haruka entered the room. The second he reached Haruka he could tell she was upset by something. Hitoshi pressed a kiss to her cheek "What's wrong?" Hitoshi asked.

"Matsu and Raiden they… Matsu isn't even talking to Raiden anymore and Raiden seems to think their friendship is screwed because of it. Hitoshi, I don't know what to do" Haruka started tearing up and Hitoshi smoothed down her chocolate hair.

"It'll be okay, Haruka, just let them figure it out. They did the same with us" Hitoshi smiled

"It was different for us, it had only been a day and I'm not as stubborn as Matsu, I'm more likely to blurt it out like an idiot than Matsu is" Haruka whined

"Kusama, you're up again" the couch called

"Why don't you talk to Takano, she can tell you what's wrong and you can figure it out from there" Hitoshi smiled before heading off to practice again.

 **Takano Masamune**

Masamune looked to where his daughters lay curled up on Matsuo's bed. Sazuna had taken to cuddling her sister lately as Matsuo sulked to herself and it was upsetting for him. Ritsu came up beside him and he wrapped and arm around his wife. "Their fight couldn't have been that bad" Masamune whispered, "Right?"

"You're asking me?" Ritsu answered incredulously. Masamune sighed pressing his lips to his wife's hair. "Listen, Masa-kun, they'll figure it out, we don't really understand what's going on and she won't want us prying, if she wants help she'll ask." Ritsu assured.

A knock sounded at the door and Masamune moved to answer and saw Haruka standing nervously. "Haruka-chan, what brings you by?"

"Hello, Takano-san, May I speak to Matsu-chan?" Haruka asked politely. Masamune let the girl in. Matsuo and Haruka were often at each other's houses, enough to the point where they were often like a second family to each other.

"Does Akihiko know you're here?" Masamune asked

"I sent mum a text to let her know but she hadn't replied." Haruka smiled sweetly.

"Matsuo is in her room" Masamune smiled back. Haruka was gone in seconds to see the girl.

"Matsu!" Haruka cried jumping onto the girl. Sazuna smiled in greeting then vanished like a ghost.

"Haruka do you have to do that?" Matsu grumped.

"Hey, be nice I am trying to cheer you up miss grumpy pants. But I see my friendship is not wanted, maybe I should go" Haruka huffed teasingly.

"No don't go. It's wanted I swear!" Matsu whimpered and Haruka looked shocked by the panic Matsuo had worked herself into.

"Hey I was kidding" Haruka soothed quickly pulling Matsu into a hug "It's gonna take more than that to make me break our iron friendship" Haruka giggled. Matsuo relaxed into her hug.

"I'm sorry"

"This has taken a lot out of you" Haruka agreed. "But maybe talking to Yukina would be a good idea" Haruka cooed "It would end all of this"

"I can't, Haruka,"

"But you should not necessarily about what the problem is, but explain that you didn't want to talk about it. He wants to apologise but he wants to hear what you say first, to fix whatever it is you're upset about"

Matsuo sat there looking at her friend. She had a point. Talking would get it over and done with, but how could she possibly talk to Raiden now?

"No one's pushing you. But I would like both of my friends back" Haruka added with a soft smile.

"Maybe it would be better if I just got over him,"

"Or you could just talk it out with him" Haruka cooed

"Why are you pushing this?" Matsuo asked slightly mad

"I'm not pushing but we've always been able to tell each other anything, you guys are like a mirror of me and Hitoshi, just add in stubbornness issues" Haruka giggled when she got smacked with a pillow.

"Fine, you win, I'll talk to him… eventually" Matsuo sighed. Haruka gave pleased nod.


	13. Nostalgia's Matsuo (3)

Matsuo sat with her family for dinner, pushing her food around her plate. Ritsu watched her eldest daughter concerned "Matsu, sweetie, you need to eat" Ritsu cooed from beside Matsuo. Suzuna who sat across from Ritsu next to Masamune nodded too.

"I just… don't feel hungry" Matsuo mumbled

"Eat something, Matsu" Masamune pressed "Your mother learnt the hard why that not eating is bad for you"

"When are you ever going to let that go?" Ritsu huffed

"Never" Masamune answered. Matsuo smiled weakly at her parents. She wanted what they had

"Mum, dad, can I transfer schools-?"

"Absolutely not" both parents answered at the same time.

"Why not?" Matsuo protested. "Mum transferred when she was my age! I wanna go to the school mum transferred to"

"No" Masamune said firmly "I will not let you run away from this issue with Raiden" he added

"I just want to get over it" Matsuo argued desperately "I'll go back when I am"

"The only way you'll be getting over it is you talking to Raiden" Masamune said.

"But-"

"That's enough, Matsuo, the answer is no" Masamune growled firmly. Matsu stood and ran to her room. Masamune sighed and Ritsu moved to stand beside Masamune and hugged him. "I don't want her to have a relationship like we did in the beginning" Masamune admitted

"I know" Ritsu mumbled into his shoulder before moving to rest her chin there "Matsuo doesn't know that though, and we wont let her make the same mistake I did" Ritsu soothed "Go talked to her me and Suzu-chan can do the dishes tonight. Right Suzu?"

Suzuna nodded shovelling more food into her mouth. Masamunse stood kissing his wife's temple before heading to his older daughter's room. "Matsu?" Masamune called to the girl who was curled under the covers. "I know this is hard on you, Lass, but running away won't get rid of the feelings you have." He received no response. "I've been on Raiden's end of things before… it's the worst thing ever"

Matsuo peeked out of the covers eyeing her father "Did… did it get fixed?"

"In a way… I was lucky" Masamune answered

"Are you guys still friends?" Matsuo asked. Masamune smiled at his daughter

"Our situation was different" he answered

"So no" Matsuo huffed

"Actually, it was with your mother" Masamune corrected "So, she's more than my friend now"

"What happened?" Matsuo asked sitting up looking at her father

"Well, when your mother was your age, me and her started dating – when we knew nothing about each other to begin with. Back then I was kind of like Haruka, I'd date anyone that confessed and test to see if it would actually work." Masamune shrugged "The only one that did was your mother. We went out for awhile, then your mother asked me a question that took me off guard and me being an idiot laughed because I thought the answer was obvious"

"What did she ask?" Matsuo asked

"If I loved her" Masamune asked. Matsuo went wide eyed. The issue her parents had was a lot more serious than a little spat her and Raiden had. Yet they still ended up together "Your mother transferred schools overnight after that. She just disappeared"

"Is that why you didn't want me to transfer?" Matsuo asked and Masamune nodded "But… isn't it too late to talk to him?"

"You two have been like this for what? Three four weeks right?" Masamune asked and Matsuo nodded

"Well me and your mother… our misunderstanding wents for ten years. Even then it took me another year to get her back. But that entire ten years, it hurt, I paid for my mistake, I'm still trying to make up for it. Yukina is probably feeling just as horrible as I did. Wants to know how to fix what he did wrong, maybe even what he did. You understand now baby girl?" Masamune asked. "I don't want you to ever make a mistake like ours. Because that feeling will never go away it just festers till it hurts"

"I understand. Thanks daddy" Matsuo smiled weakly as she hugged him letting herself be pulled onto her father's lap

"anytime sweetheart" Masamune mumbled into her hair.

 **Matsuo Yuki Takano**

Matsuo stood in front of the apartment door to the Yukina household, freaking out silently _c'mon Matsu if mum and dad can do it after something so serious after ten years you can do this._ Matsuo suddenly knocked on the door while she had a surge of confidence only to regret it immediately.

Kou answered the door and was shocked yet happy to see her there "Hey little lady you here to see Raiden?"

"Yea, if it isn't a problem" Matsuo mumbled. Kou ushered her inside and lead her up to Raiden's bedroom door

"He hasn't left his room unless he needed to" Kou said sadly "But hopefully he'll talk to you" Matsuo tried swallowing the knot in her throat. Her father was right, he was feeling horrible about it. Matsuo stepped into the room and was shocked by the scene.

Raiden's walls normally alight with colour from his drawings on the whiteboard walls we blank, just pure white – save the loan picture of a shattered heart lying in a puddle of what looked like blood. Raiden was lying on his side in front of it, facing it. He'd obviously heard the door open but he didn't move "I'm not coming out Kyoya, nothing you can say will change that" Raiden growled, his voice cracked.

"Sorry, to disappoint" Matsuo said. Raiden jumped up shocked by the familiar voice then moved to erase the drawing. Matsuo was able to stop him though batting his hand away and started inspecting it, crouching in front of it.

"I'm not disappointed" Raiden finally said. Matsuo stood face blank, Raiden and Matsuo were mentally exhausted, but just this simple interaction made them feel so much better. Matsuo then turned and walked over to him wrapping her arms around Raiden's waist burying her face into his chest as she burst into tears and Raiden stood shocked

"I'm so sorry" She sobbed when he immediately wrapped his arms around her tightly.


End file.
